Just a Question of Time
by preciouskagome23
Summary: InuKag-Kagome has a dream that she gets killed..inuyasha has the same dream...it comes true......feelings soon are confessed...wut will come of it....find out.....(not good with summarys)
1. A dream that meant for then i thought

Just a Question of Time  
  
Ok.....i hope u enjoy this fic.....it's gonna be a bit long with a lot of chapters...HOPEFULLY!  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Dreams  
  
(lil notes i give out during the story incase u ppl dunt understand)  
  
Nooooooooooooow 222222 deeee stori!........if it sounds weird dunt hate im a gina n this is ma fantasy lol..i mean this is....ooo who cares just pls read it n dunt 4get 2 r&r iight/.......PEACE!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1-A dream that may mean more then i thought  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There stood a hanyou dressed all in red. He was kneeling down beside the edge of a cliff with a sad look apon his face.Tears streamed down his face.  
  
"Kagome!" He yelled off the edge of this cliff as more tears streamed down his face and he pounded the ground beneath him with his angry fists.  
  
"Please let this all be a dream....oh god.....why couldn't it of had been me. I vowed to protect her and yet i failed her.How can i live with myself now...she's dead because of me.If only i could of gotten to her on time then she would be here beside me right now. I...i...i should of told her that.....th-th-that i...." His ears went flat at the thought of what he didn't tell her.  
  
(I aint saying until it's time but i bet u know wut it is already)  
  
A young monk walked behind him and kneeled beside him putting his arm on his shoulder."What is it that you should of told her InuYasha?" Ofcourse the monk already knew but wanted to hear it come out of his own mouth.InuYasha just began to cry even more from the pain of remembering what he hadn't told her.InuYasha had never really cried before and now that he was extremly emotionally hurt he couldn't hold it in. A female figure showed up beside the monk.  
  
"I don't think he wants to tell us so just leave him alone. It's a sad time for all of us but for him it's extremly painful.Can't you see that he had deep feelings for her. Let him be. The only thing we can do is be here for him if he needs us."  
  
"ka-ka-gome....please let me wake up from this nightmare...this can't be happening to MY kagome. Please.......no...." he whispered repeatably.Sango put her arms around him and he couldn't help but cry even more.  
  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BURRRRRR* *Tap!*  
  
"Whoa... what a dream" Kagome lifted up her head and whiped the sweat from her face with her hands.  
  
"Out of all my dreams that was the most frightning and weirdest. My imagination sure has been working over time cuz i know that InuYasha would never cry...even over me because i'm just a shard detector to him. Nothing more, nothing less. Hmph to think he would be nice once in a while."She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.She took out a towel and set it beside the bathtub. She then turned on the tap and put some suds into the tub.When the tub was filled up she turned off the tap and took off her clothes.She slipped into the tub and began to wash her hair. As soon as she finished washing her hair she decided to relax a while.  
  
"Today i have to go back to the feudal era and go to a village not far from kaede's. She said that there have been weird things happening there lately and wanted me and the others to check it out."She looked at the left side and sighed.  
  
"To think this all started because of me being the reincarnation of Kikiyo and having the jewel inside my body.In a way i'm sorta glad because then i wouldn't of had met InuYasha and the others.Now that i think of it i couldn't imagine myself not living without them there."She smiled to herself and took out the plug from the tub.She then climbed out and rapped herself in a towel and made her way back to her bedroom.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry bout the short chappy but i was super excited to add it so i just made this one short but right at this moment i'm working on the second chapter.........dunt 4get to r&r n no hatin.......i saw that in other ppl's fic ppl hate n it ain't nice sooo fans don't hate *grabs a baseball bat from behind her back* haters beware cuz i got a killa hit XD nah i won't kill ya im a lil joker.......muahahahhaha.....c yaz latazzzzz  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. What could it mean?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2- What could it mean?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome open up her bedroom door and made her way to the closet."Hmm since today is saturday i guess i don't have to wear my uniform."   
  
She began going through he clothes until she found pink tank top with a pair of blue jeans."This should do but i hope we don't run into any angry demons cause these pants are my fave."  
  
She put on her clothes.After that she walked up to the mirror and began to bruish her silky hair.She thought to herself 'How can InuYasha think i look like Kikiyo.  
  
He looks at me just like he does me and it pisses me off like hell.....but on the other hand he was her first love...'   
  
She gave a deep sign and walked slowly downstairs making her way to the kitchen.  
  
"Goodmorning kagome. The breakfast's on the table if you want to eat.  
  
Sorry but today i have to rush out and sota's going to his friends house afterskool so you'll stuck with grandpa."Kagome walked to the table and sat down and began to eat her breakfast.  
  
"I'm going to the feudal era around lunch time today so i'm only going to be home for about 3 more hours."  
  
"Alright sweety have a nice day." Her mother walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye.As soon as she walked out of the door kagome grabbed her plate at put it in the sink before running upstairs to her room.She grabbed her bag from beside her desk and ran back downstairs.  
  
She opened her refridgerator to find she had no more water bottles."Damit! oo well i guess there won't be any clean water to drink today." She giggled and opened the cupboard to grab acouple of packets of ramen."Now i know inuyasha loves his ramen and if i didn't bring it he would go into a fit."She shoved them in her bag and zipped it closed. She put it on the kitchen table and walked into the living room to sit on the couch.She lyed down on it and began to think about her dream once more.  
  
"What did that mean? I know that it couldn't be a preminission or something? Could it????"She laughed at what she was saying."Ofcourse it couldn't. I'm no physic.Uh my god!!!This is soo boring i'm going outside to get some air." With that she leaped off the couch and walked outside.It's was a warn summer day.She turned her gaze from the sky directly to a bench beside the God Tree.She walked towards it and sat down.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
eeeepppp!sry ppl but i can't keep a long chappie even if my life depened on it.I constantly have to get of and on off n on soo umm i promise the other chappie will be long....very long......i have ppl lookin over ma shoulder right now.....SCARY!Her name is Jenn she scares me..  
  
Jenn: I heard that now finish that damn authors note before i smash up the screen....  
  
Me: EEEEEEEEP!*runs under computer desk*  
  
Jenn: get ur anime but right her this instent  
  
me:yes ma....now umm i gotta go she's gonna make me work all night until i finish the next one sooo umm pray that she doesn't hit me with the whip again....pls god pray 4 me *puts hands in praying position*  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. I vow to protect you forever

-------------------------------------------Chapter 3----------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome sat down on the bench and closed her eyes.  
  
"I remember the first time i saw inuyasha. He looked so innocent sleeping there pinned to the tree but i guess he wasn't so innocent after i released him, after all he did try to kill me....but now we're really close friends and he wouldn't kill me for anything. YA! THE BEST OF FRIENDS!" she yelled out the last part with her hand hold her chin up.  
  
"i wonder what time it is?" Kagome walked back inside her house closing the door behind her.She walked into the kitchen to see the time on the microwave.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!? OH NO INUYASHA'S GONNA BE MAD!" She quickly ran to the table and grabbed her bag and running out the door towards the well house."CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!GOD PLEASE LET HIM NOT BE MAD!"She jumped into the well and soon was at the bottom off the well in the Feudal era.She sat up from the bottom of the well and dusted off her blue jeans.She then grabbed her bag and made her way up the old vines on the side of the well.When she reached the top there was no one to be found. She climbed out and dropped her bag on the ground.  
  
"uhh?that's weird inuyasha isn't here..maybe he forgot bout me..how rude!" she said to herself."Maybe i should go and see if he's with kaede."And with that she made her way to the village.  
  
Near a lake not too far away from kaede's village Inuyasha,who was sitting in a tree, was having a little nap since he was tired from previous battles and just needed to get away from Shippo.His eyes were closed but you could see that his eyes were moving as if in search of something in the dark.His ears were flat on his head and he had a frown apon his face.  
  
~~~~~*DREAM*~~~~~~~  
  
"INUYASHA!!" Kagome was close to the edge of a cliff near the clearing and was begining to fall backwards.  
  
"KAGOME!!" yelled inuyasha who was tied by strong purple vines which were being controlled by a very powerful demand who looked a bit like Kagura.This demon was the one who made kagome loose her ballance and begin to fall.  
  
"Now lets see what you'll do you pathetic halfbreed to save your little lady friend." Yelled the demon.  
  
"AHHH! Kagome!!!let me gooo!" He was eager to get free and save his kagome but the vines were too strong and he was too late.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome's yelling of his name faded as she fell off the cliff.  
  
"NOOOO!" He fell to his knees still looking forwards to the place where she just stood mere moments ago helpless and no way of stoping herself from falling.  
  
"Now that i see that you are in great pain of your girl dieing i'll let you live. It's more entertaining to see you suffer." And with that she vanished into thin are.The vines around Inuyasha began to disintagrate and he ran towards the edge of the cliff hoping that kagome would be holding on from the side.When he looked over he found nothing but an endless bottom.  
  
"SHIT!How could i of failed her when she needed me the most.KAGOME!!!" he yelled out. He was now on his knees pounding his fist into the ground with such anger and pain.  
  
"Please let this all be a dream....oh god.....why couldn't it of had been me. I vowed to protect her and yet i failed her.How can i live with myself now...she's dead because of me.If only i could of gotten to her on time then she would be here beside me right now. I...i...i should of told her that.....th-th-that i...." His ears went flat at the thought.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!"he yelled crying.  
  
"INUYASHA!!! WAKE UP INUYASHA!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*End of dream*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha? are you all right? can you hear me?." Kagome was standing at the bottom of the tree where inuyasha was sleeping.  
  
"HUH!WHAT!" inuyasha woke up startled and almost fell off the tree.  
  
"OH it's you.Feh...what do YOU want?"  
  
"Well i was on my way to see kaede because i thought that you might be there since you weren't at the well and i heard my name coming from somewhere here soo when i got here i saw you sleeping in the tree and you were calling out my name...soooo i woke you up."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"ok don't have to be rude. Umm inu what were you dreaming about because it sounded like as if you were having a bad dream or something?"  
  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WENCH...now lets go on to the village."  
  
"you know what...SIT BOY!" And with that inuyasha came falling out of the tree and slamming right into the ground. Kagome began walking on towards the village leaving inuyasha on the ground face first ignoring his insults towards her.  
  
~~~~~Village(after dinner at kaede's hut)~~~~~~~~  
  
"*yawn* i'm tired..i'm going to sleep" said sango.  
  
"Ya me too. Good night everyone" said a perverted monk who would do anything to be near sango.  
  
"Hey shippo why don't you go sleep with sango tonight."Kagome added since she really wanted to stay up a little later.  
  
"Sure kagome goodnight!" said shippo kissing kagome on the cheek and running into the direction the sango and miroku went.  
  
Kagome sat near the fire across from where inuyasha was sitting.He seemed deep in thought and kagome stared at him wondering what he was thinking.'I wonder what is going on in that doggy mind of his. Maybe thinking bout doggy treats..right he doesn't even know what they are'. She smiled slightly and continued looking at him but he didnt notice at all.  
  
'What was that dream about? Kagome falling off a cliff and me not being able to save her? I wonder if it means something unexpected will happen...i should tell her about it. No...wait... i was crying in my dream...if i told her that she'll think i'm some sort of wossie or something. but i still should tell her...here it goes.'  
  
"Kagome?"he sighed looking at her.  
  
"what is it inu?"   
  
" I need to tell you something but don't laugh alright?"  
  
"umm sure...why would i laugh?"  
  
"i dunno"  
  
"ok i won't laugh."  
  
"Alright..well..umm today when you saw me sleeping in the tree i was dreaming but it was weird it felt soo real...the pain i felt and the lose i felt...all soo .... real."   
  
"What happened in it?" She got up and sat next to him paying close attention to his facial expressions.  
  
"Well we were fighting a demon and she had me tied up and you were in danger because she threw you off balance and you began falling off the edge of a cliff. you were helpless and i couldn't get free in order to catch you before you fell. I was too late when i was finally freed.You died kagome because of me.I was there calling your name over and over again but i didn't hear a reply. You were gone forever and i felt responsible. i was broken hearted." His ears went flat.  
  
"Omg!Inuyasha my dream was similar to that...well sorta."  
  
"You had a dream like mine?"  
  
"Ya but not exaclly like yours...i think"  
  
"Well tell me..." He turned his face into her direction and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Well... i didnt see any demon or fight but...i did see you and sango and miroku.You all had sad faces. You were crying my name out over some cliff. We were going on about how it was your fault that i fell and that you should of told me something before it happened but everytime you said it something wouldn't let me hear it.After that i woke up."  
  
"So your dream is like a second part to mine but how is it possible that we had almost the same dream about the same thing."  
  
"I suppose it is a second part but does it mean that this will really happen soon."  
  
"Perhaps"He had a frown on his face at the thought of him loosing her.  
  
'I wish i could tell her how i feel about her....but...what if she doesn't fell the same...after all i am a halfbreed. I'm soo foolish as to think she would ever love me.'  
  
"Inuyasha? Whats wrong? Are you still thinking about the dream?" she looked at him with a worried look.  
  
"Kagome....." He grabbed his hands in hers.  
  
"If you were to die i would be devistated. I wouldn't be able to live without you by my side. Promise me you'll be careful. Your the closest friend i've ever had and i don't want to loose you even if this dream is a preminission. Promise me kagome...don't go to far from me..i need to be there to protect..thats a promise." He pulled her into his chest and hugged her with such care.  
  
"Inuyasha. Ofcourse i promise.I'll be near you all the time no matter what." She rested her head on his chest and soon began to fall asleep.As soon as inuyasha knew she was asleep he picked her up in his arms,bridal style, and jumped into a nearby tree outside. When he found a comfortable branch and one that could hold the both of them he sat down and leaned against the trunk. He placed kagome in between his legs to support both of her sides and her head leaned against his chest.She brushed her hair off her face and planted a kiss on her cheek.He then wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Kagome i vow that i will always be there no matter what."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*tear* how beautiful lol...jenn finally got rid  
  
of the evil whip and now she is torturing me with  
  
one of those thingys they burn names on bulls with.  
  
I now have poonani burned all ova me.AHH it burns.  
  
ne waiz i'll add a new chapter soon..hope u liked  
  
this one....chow amigas n amigos...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Tears of healing

chapter 4  
  
The sunrise was going through the leaves in the tree where it hit the head of a hanyou and his secret love who slept in his arms.He had vowed to be near her and protect her with his very life and he had no intention of breaking it.His eyes swung open as the sun hit his eyes and woke him up completly.He looked down at the sleeping girl who seemed so very peaceful and angelic.He almost wanted to kiss her but he knew that she would perhaps sit him for it.Instead he moved the hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ears.  
  
'She looks soo beautiful' He thought to himself with a slight smirk apon his face.  
  
He picked her up from the tree branch in which they were sleeping in.He tried his best not to wake her so he crawled down the tree slowly.He then walked into kaede's hut and placed her in her sleeping bag near to his other companions who hadnt yet of waken.  
  
'You'll be safe her. I need to think for a while.'  
  
He planted a kiss on her cheek and swiftly jumped outside of the hut and into the trees.He jumped tree to tree until he finally reached the god tree. The god tree was the place he went mostly when he really wanted to think.It was the very same tree in which he was pinned for 50 years by the undead miko Kikyo. He promised that he would put her to rest and he would as soon as he defeated naraku but he didn't really know the reason as to why she kept on helping him.Did she hate him that much? He didn't have the time to think about that.  
  
He made his way to the highest branch in the tree so that no unexpected visitors would disturb his thoughts...but he was wrong.There was someone watching him.But why didn't his doggy ears hear it or his sensitive nose smell it? Oh but this demon was undetectable. A more advanced incarnation of Naraku. One of his new minions to do his dirty work for him.  
  
Inuyasha sat down and leaned against the trunk of the tree,closing his eyes thinking about all the moments him and kagome shared.  
  
'mmm...she's always been there for me and i'm sure as hell gonna make sure nothing from our dreams will ever come true.I'll keep that promise kagome.' That thought was then followed by a little sigh and a tiny grin.  
  
"Your really are head over heals about that little human girl aren't you?"  
  
"WHAT? Who's there?Show yourself immediatly!" yelled inuyasha as he quickly jumped to his feet still on the tree.  
  
"No need to shout.I was just near by and i saw you all concentrated on something so i decided to read your mind." she smirked standing on a branch across from him.  
  
"You have no right to read my thoughts you bitch! Go away before i cut you in two."  
  
"You wouldn't be able to. I'm the strongest incarnation of master naraku and i am immortal."Not once when she was speaking to him did she look into his eyes.  
  
"Strongest my ass. Whats so strong about a little woman.Are you going to scratch me with you little nails." He said mimiking her.  
  
"Huh....i can do worse." And with that she make eye contact with him and a flash of green light came from her eyes and hit him.  
  
'What the hell!!!' He then jumped down to the ground.  
  
'I feel.....weird....wait a minute....I CANT MOVE!'  
  
His body soon began to turn gray and turn to stone.His stood there frozen as a statue. He couldn't move not one inch.All he could see was pitch black.  
  
"Now that your over and done with my friend there is no one to get in the way of getting your precious kagome to master naraku."  
  
And with that she disapeared into thin air.  
  
---Kaede's hut---  
  
Kagome woke up and the others followed after her.  
  
"where's inuyasha?" asked kagome  
  
"Dunno??? go out and look for him while miroku and i prepare breakfast alright?" added sango  
  
"k bye!" yelled kagome running out the door.  
  
She ran up to the tree where she remembered her and inuyasha were in.  
  
"Inuyasha! You up there!?" 'I guess not'  
  
She then began walking through the forest of inuyasha and soon found out that she was close to the god tree.  
  
'Well it wouldn't kill just to pay a lil visit to it' She thought to herself.  
  
She made her way to the god tree. The next scene she saw was horrific. Inuyasha was turned to stone.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" She quickly ran up to him.  
  
"Oh god what happened.....can you hear me .....INUYASHA!" tears soon began streaming down her face and landing on his cold stone chest.  
  
"How could this of happened?"She the began to embrace the cold statue version of the hanyou.  
  
"Who could of done this. How can i fix this....I need you inuyasha...it....it can't end like this.....Nooo i won't allow it too." With no idea on what to do she did the last thing that came to her mind. She stood on her toes and closed her eyes. She then captured his cold stone lips with her own.She then backed away from him and embraced him again.  
  
"I don't know what to do....INUYASHA......i .....i need you and i...ii love you." More tears streamed down her face.When one of her tears got into contact with his Tetsaiga it began to pulsate.  
  
Soon inuyasha was turning back into his normal self again.Kagome didn't even notice he was back to normal until he called her name.  
  
"Kagome....."  
  
" I..i...nuyasha!!! omg i can't believe your back. I dont know what i would do without you.I'm so-so-so- HAPPY!" she began to hug him tighter and he hugged her back.  
  
"Don't cry kagome i'm here no need to worry." He said it soo calmly and soothing that she had a surprised look on her face.  
  
"Who your soo calm."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
sry that i had to end it there...it's time to sleep  
  
n now jen has changed weapons..it now called  
  
the put wendy in the middle of the street  
  
and let the bulls run free.I have now been gored  
  
25 times. My glutious maximus is soo HOLEy now  
  
that i don't have to go to church for 3 years..  
  
Thanks alot jen......*cough* jackass...  
  
whoa where did that come frum  
  
ne waiz gonna write the rest at skool iight chwo 


	5. The master plan

------chapter 5--------  
  
"What do you mean?" said a confused inuyasha staring down into the eyes of the human girl in his arms.  
  
"Well umm usually you would be really pissed off right bout....ummm....now.."   
  
"Well im not am i soo there." he added with a childish pout.  
  
"That is sooo cute." And she soon began to tug at his ears.He soon began to growl in the back of his throught as she rubbed the back of his soft,furry white doggy ears.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you...umm...growling?" She said continuing to rub his ears more.He quickly snatched her hands from the top of his ears and held her wrists together.  
  
"Whats the matter inu?" she added with a confused and worried face.  
  
"uh...nothing...it's just ....never mind. Anyways how did you find me here in the first place and how did i turn back to normal.?"  
  
"Well first of all i was looking for you and second of all i really don't know how to explain this but ....i think ...my tears have some sort of healing power or something."  
  
"Your tears?You mean you were crying..for...for..ME!?" he added with an undescribable expression.  
  
"Well i thought i would never be with you again inuyasha. I thought it would be over.....wait a minute....you didn't see me crying?"  
  
"Ofcourse not...i was stone i could see or hear anything."  
  
"Oh...alright...well then lets go back to kaede's hut...sango is making breakfast." she then thought , 'Then that means that he didn't here me tell him that i loved him.' She then sighed to herself.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked turning her around to face him.  
  
"No...lets get going alright.?"  
  
"K"  
  
Meanwhile at the very moment Naraku and one of his minions were watching Inuyasha and the unexpecting Kagome through his mirror.  
  
"Asia, You told me you got rid of the halfbreed.You've failed me!"Asia was his most powerful incarnation.  
  
(She's the same demon that was in Inuyasha and kagomes dream and the same one that turned inuyasha into stone.She's not my character...i did not create her...my inu gurl ashley made is upp...Ash gots 1 ting 2 say 2 u..gotta get dat dirt off ya shoulda..whoa yah.)   
  
She was wearing a light pink kimono with drawings of sakuras along the end of it. Her hair was slightly a darker shade of pink then her kimono and her eyes were as blue as the sea.  
  
"Master Naraku, i was sure i had defeated him."  
  
" It must of had been that reched miko kagome .....that bitch...she always destroys my plans. Next time i suggest that you make sure you destroy InuYasha so that she will finally be helpless and i will be able to steal her precious shards."  
  
"Yes master naraku, my next plan is impossible to escape from..i guarantee it."She disappeared into thin air and left naraku there to gaze into the mirror and view her plan in complete silence.  
  
'She better do it right this time before i do it myself'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
hey ppl...jen is not gonna be in the note anymore....NAH IM JUST SHITTIN YAS.  
  
Jenn will b stayin but now we have 2 new guests...let me welcome leslie and ashley  
  
(Audience boos)  
  
jenn: see they luv me better then u :P  
  
leslie:k bizzach u aint got shizzat on me iight soo get dat whip n smak urself wit it.  
  
ashley:umm people we should all be nice to eachother. Join me in a song..coombiya ma lord coombiya...come on ....i'll light up some scented candles.  
  
leslie: see this candle*picks up candle* guess where it will be next.  
  
Jenn: Leslie,,leslie...wanna hear sumthin...wendy taught me it....it goes like dis...DROP DEM NIKES OFF YO ASS B4 I BLAST YA MOTHA F*CKA....she is like soo cool....she's my bestest friend...  
  
leslie: iight dats it...u be trying to talk slang hurr...act ya own color....bizzzzzach!  
  
ashley: ya like me im white n i act white cant u tell...i haven't tanned in years...because i noe i am not bronze so y try to look it.  
  
jenn: *picks up whip* ur askin for it...  
  
(audience yells WENDY WENDY WENDY WENDY!)  
  
wendy:k ppl calm down...now for those who are reading this such as leslie,ashley i am sorry if i made ya sound bad but this is humour.But for those who just Luv readin ma notes after every chapter...they r not really like dis..I wrote ashley as a hippie but in real life she is an italien freak n leslie in this note is really a whitey tryin to b a blackie but in real life she is a inu freak in her own way but jenn...she is exaclly the way i describe her here.  
  
Jenn:*SMACK* YOU GONNA GET IT NOW *whip sound*  
  
wendy:BYE.....ahhhhhhh!* runs away* 


	6. The fake

--------chapter 6-----------  
  
"Inuyasha stop it.....kagome he won't leave me alone!"yelled a poor helpless shippo.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!"yelled inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha...SIT BOY!"  
  
It was after breakfast and inuyasha was picking on shippo as usual.Miroku and sango followed by kilala had left to gather some food and left shippo with inuyasha and kagome.Kaede later walked in.  
  
"Hello my child." said kaede.  
  
"Hello lady kaede."  
  
"OLD BITCH!" mumbled inuyasha who was very crouchy because of the kitsune.  
  
"shut up inuyasha."  
  
"Or what?" he yelled at kagome in anger  
  
" Or i'll s-i-t you again" He then quickly kept quiet remembering how painful it was to be sat.  
  
"Lady Kagome,I need you to look for some special herbs in the forest of Inuyasha.They are for a poor sick child in the village."  
  
"Sure,I'll go looking for them right now."  
  
"Oh no you dont!" yelled inuyasha as he quickly grabbed kagome's hand as she was about to walk out the door.  
  
"What do you mean i cant go?" she asked confused.  
  
"Remember kagome,i promised you i would always be near you incase something terrible happened.Remember our dreams kagome,i can not let that happen to you no matter what the sacrifice is you hear me....i would sacrifice my life for yours." His voice cracked saying the last part as if he was going to cry.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she placed one hand on his cheek and he looked into her eyes." i'll be only afew minutes...don't worry so much..i'll be fine...trust me." She then kissed him on the cheek and waved goodbye to inuyasha,shippo and kaede.She then made her way out the door and into the forest in search for some herbs.  
  
"I see ye both have become very close since the first time ye met,is that not right inuyasha?" asked kaede.  
  
"I suppose we have, haven't we? I mean before i hated her guts...but now it seems like i couldn't live without her."He was clearly not being himself.He was more open now with his sensitive side.  
  
"I see...so ye have no more feelings for my sister Kikiyo..ne?" she asked curiously.  
  
"What!!! i never did...but...to what you are getting to is that i have feelings for kagome then that is totally crazy...i mean it's not...but....OH SCREW IT!" he yelled frustrated and walked out of the hut leaving kaede speachless and shippo confused on the hut floor.  
  
He then made his was to the nearest tree and decided to think for a while.  
  
During this same time kagome was looking for herbs in the forest.She had found a field of flowers and decided to pick some up and bring back to the hut.  
  
"Wow, they are soo beautiful.OOO a purple one."She picked up some flowers but soon heard a sound coming from behind her.She quickly turned around and found a young women standing there with a light pink kimono and dark pink hair holding sakura petals in her hands.  
  
"Good day lady kagome,Picking flowers are we. Well they isn't a point in picking them anymore from where your going next."  
  
"Who are you and how do you know my name?"  
  
"My name...Asia....i know you....because i've been after you a while now and master naraku needs you so what he wants...he gets."  
  
She then showed kagome and evil grin and blew the sakura petals in her hands in kagome's face.Kagome fainted from the sleeping power that the petals had and fell to the ground.Her body soon vanished in a green flash of light.  
  
"Now that she is at naraku's castle, i can now bring in the double of kagome."  
  
She then pulled out a wooden figure.She placed it out on the ground before her and pulled out a sword.She stabbed the wooden figure with her sword and pulled it out.The figure began to glow and soon before Asia was soon face to face with an exact physical copy of kagome higurashi.  
  
"Now my little friend, You will listen to my orders and fufill them is that clear?"  
  
"Yes mistress asia.I will fufill your orders." said the puppet.  
  
"Now, you will go back to the village in where kagome and her companions have been staying.There you will play along with whatever they are doing.Do not draw attention to yourself or inuyasha will surely know you are a fake.Is that understood.?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I have also given you the power to detect shards incase InuYasha asks you if there is one near by.Do not forget to act some what as she would."  
  
"I will mistress."  
  
"Now be gone and do not fail!"  
  
" I will not fail.Failure is not an option."   
  
Asia then disappeared and the double walked towards the village.  
  
Inuyasha was thinking in his tree when he suddenly smelt something.  
  
'Kagome...she close...i can smell it.' He then hedded her way jumping from branch to branch.When he saw her below he jumped infront of her.He was surprised that she didn't get scared of sit him.  
  
"Kagome....somethings different about you." she said smelling her scent.He could tell that there was a big difference in her scent.  
  
"Whatever...lets just get back to the village alright." she walked past him.  
  
'Whats up with her?'he thought walking behind her.  
  
As soon as they walked back into the hut everyone was back except kaede who had left because kagome had taken too long.  
  
--around 10:30pm--  
  
Everyone was already in bed except for inuyasha who kept on thinking how strange kagome had been acting lately.  
  
'What happened when she went into the forest? Her scent changed and the way she acts.....somethings wrong..i'll ask her in the morning.' He then sat in his corner and fell asleep.  
  
---naraku's castle--  
  
kagome opened up her eyes and found herself lying down on the floor.She got up and noticed naraku sitting at his usual spot deep in thought.  
  
"Why did you bring me here naraku?"  
  
"you'll see"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Just wait and see."  
  
--Next morning--  
  
"Bye kagome...and inuyasha....we'll be back soon!" waved sango,miroku,shippo and kilala as they left in search for some food for days to come.They were finally alone.  
  
"Kagome...why are you acting weird?"  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"Your scent has changed alot and your acting different."  
  
"Well i'm not acting weird."  
  
Inuyasha thought ' I have a bad feeling about this....maybe i should ask her a question...she just might be a......spy '  
  
"Kagome?" he asked grabbing her hand.  
  
"What!?!" she said taking her hand away from his grasp.  
  
"What did i promise you?"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"yes,i made you a promise...what was it?"  
  
"Well...umm....uhhh.....i forgot?"  
  
"I knew it....your a spy." he backed away from her. He then streched out his claws and ran towards her grabbing her by the throat and pushing her against the wall.  
  
"Tell me where kagome is or i'll destroy you and i'll make sure to make it very painful."  
  
"As if i would tell you."  
  
He then slashed her into two. Her sliced body fell on the floor and began to glow. All that was left was the wooden figure sliced in two.  
  
Inuyasha quickly ran outside in search of where kagome was.  
  
'Damn...i cant smell her scent anywhere.....how could i promise to protect her if she is now captured because of me.....if something happens to her i don't know what i'll do. wait a minute.....that scent.....the scent of the woman who turned me to stone....it's coming from there'  
  
He quickly ran to a clearing which leaded to the edge of a very steep cliff.  
  
'This...is the cliff..from my dream...this can't happen...now'  
  
"hello inuyasha. i see you found out she was a fake afterall."  
  
"Where is she?" he growled."If you lay a finger on her i'll...."  
  
"you'll what...you can't even hit me"  
  
"We'll see about that." 


	7. The Final Battle

----chapter 7----  
  
"We'll see about that!" he yelled.  
  
He ran towards her with his claws extended ready to slice her into two but failed.She was too fast for him.  
  
He soon found himself being tied by veins.  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
"I see that my veins are too powerful for you. Relax...i hope you enjoy the show pretty soon."  
  
"Show?"  
  
"yes, i hope you enjoy it.It'll be the show of the death of your kagome."  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE!" he began to struggle to get the veins off but he ended up screaming in pain since the veins got even tighter.  
  
"There is no way you will get out of those so stay put."  
  
Suddenly a huge boomerang came flying towards Asia.  
  
"What the?" but she dodged it.  
  
"Inuyasha are you alright" yelled sango.  
  
"yeah just get that bitch outta here."  
  
"alright...miroku go help inuyasha outta those veins."  
  
"Sure" yelled miroku as he ran towards inuyasha. As soon as he touched the veins he was shocked extremely badly.The veins carried some sort of energy and could not be broken apart. Miroku fell unconscious.  
  
"Muhahaha.....you idiots don't know who you are dealing with." She pulled out her sword and swung it at sango which knocked her out near miroku.  
  
"You took kagome and now you hurt my friends....YOU'LL PAY!"  
  
"oooo mad are we." 'He's reacting just the way i wanted him to.'  
  
---narakus castle---  
  
Kagome had been shocked many times since she was trying to break the barrier to escape. She finally gave up and walked and sat in a corner.She began to cry.  
  
" Inuyasha!.....will you ever come get me....INUYASHA!!!"  
  
" he will never get you."  
  
"what?"   
  
Naraku was there standing beside her.  
  
"If you wish to be with inuyasha again fine......you will be there. But you will only see his face for a few moments for after you will die."  
  
"What? Why!!!!!"  
  
"You get in the way of my plans you stupid miko.My plans of controling everything with the complete shikon no tama."  
  
"NOOOO!I WON'T LET YOU!"  
  
"exaclly so that is why you must die."  
  
"noooo!" she began to cry more.  
  
"goodbye kagome"  
  
She suddenly found herself in the flower field once more. She suddenly heared yelling as if a battle was occuring. She quickly made her way in the direction of the noise. She suddenly stopped in her tracks when she saw Inuyasha tied up, sango and miroku lying unconscious, and Asia shocking inuyasha with her veins.  
  
"LEAVE INUYASHA ALONE!" she yelled running over to him.  
  
"GO AWAY KAGOME...YOUR IN DANGER...SHE'LL KILL YOU!" he yelled in pain.  
  
"NO I WON'T LEAVE YOU!"  
  
"KAGOME!" He yelled as a pair of veins came and snatched kagome away from him and through her close to the edge of the cliff.  
  
Inuyasha thought ' oh no...she's going to fall...and i can't stop it....shit shit shit!'  
  
"KAGOME....GET AWAY FROM THE EDGE NOW!" he yelled trying to get free.  
  
"mmm...i have an idea" said Asia.  
  
Kagome got up and was now standing close to the edge.  
  
"KAGOME...GET AWAY FROM THER NOW!" he yelled louder.  
  
"Ok!" she tried running far from the edge but was then stopped.  
  
"your not going anywhere."  
  
"huh"  
  
Asia's veins suddenly knocked kagome off balance and she began to fall backwards.  
  
"INUYASHA!!" Kagome yelled as she began falling.  
  
"KAGOME!!" yelled inuyasha.  
  
"Now lets see what you'll do you pathetic halfbreed to save your little lady friend." Yelled Asia.  
  
"AHHH! Kagome!!!let me gooo you bitch!" He was eager to get free and save his kagome but the vines were too strong and he was too late.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome's yelling of his name faded as she fell off the cliff.  
  
"NOOOO!" He fell to his knees still looking forwards to the place where she just stood mere moments ago helpless and no way of stoping herself from falling.  
  
"Now that i see that you are in great pain of your girl dieing i'll let you live. It's more entertaining to see you suffer." And with that she vanished into thin are.The vines around Inuyasha began to disintagrate and he ran towards the edge of the cliff hoping that kagome would be holding on from the side.When he looked over he found nothing but an endless bottom.  
  
"SHIT!How could i of failed her when she needed me the most.KAGOME!!!" he yelled out. He was now on his knees pounding his fist into the ground with such anger and pain.  
  
"Please let this all be a dream....oh god.....why couldn't it of had been me. I vowed to protect her and yet i failed her.How can i live with myself now...she's dead because of me.If only i could of gotten to her on time then she would be here beside me right now. I...i...i should of told her that.....th-th-that i...." His ears went flat at the thought.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!"he yelled crying.  
  
Sango had awoken to find inuyasha there by the cliff. She brought miroku back into consciousness and both walked up to inuyasha. Miroku walked behind him and kneeled beside him putting his arm on his shoulder."What is it that you should of told her InuYasha?" Ofcourse the monk already knew but wanted to hear it come out of his own mouth.InuYasha just began to cry even more from the pain of remembering what he hadn't told her.InuYasha had never really cried before and now that he was extremly emotionally hurt he couldn't hold it in.  
  
"I don't think he wants to tell us so just leave him alone. It's a sad time for all of us but for him it's extremly painful.Can't you see that he had deep feelings for her. Let him be. The only thing we can do is be here for him if he needs us." said sango almost crying herself because of the loss of her best friend.  
  
"ka-ka-gome....please let me wake up from this nightmare...this can't be happening to MY kagome. Please.......no...." he whispered repeatably.Sango put her arms around him and he couldn't help but cry even more.  
  
"Inuyasha...people die all the time....it's life." she said.  
  
"How can you say that sango...i loved her....I LOVED KAGOME WITH ALL MY HEART.!" he yelled getting free of her embrace."I promised her i wouldn't let her fall....i promised to be near her always....but look...our dream came true."  
  
"dream?" They both asked at the same time.  
  
"Yes..kagome and i had a dream this would happen. It's like we had some sort of connection that we shared a dream of what was to happen.we knew it would happen and we tried to change it but....fate got the best of us."  
  
"Ohh inuyasha.....i can't imagine how you feel."  
  
"Damn right you can't."  
  
Miroku and sango decided to leave him at the edge as they waited for him beside a nearby tree.  
  
"Kagome...i love you...i wish i had told you before this all happened. I always loved you...my kagome.I always got jealous when koga got near you because...i wanted you for myself...as my mate...for life....kagome forgive me." he closed his eyes as silent tears came out of his eyes.  
  
Some how one of his tears had fallen off the side of the cliff.He still had his eyes closed. A pinkish orb began to be coming up from the bottom of the cliff and make it's way up behind inuyasha. He hadn't noticed since his eyes were still closed.That pink orb disappeared and a girl was left there standing speachless.  
  
'How did i get her? Didn't i fall off the cliff? Huh....inuyasha? why is he crying?' she thought to herself.  
  
"Kagome...i wish i had told you....i wish i had one more chance to show you how i feel. I BETRAYED YOU KAGOME!"  
  
"How so?" she said.  
  
He opened his eyes in surprise and got up and turned around to see her standing there.He quickly ran up to her.He walked around her sniffing her scent to make sure this wasn't one of naraku's tricks.  
  
"Kagome? Is that you?...IT IS YOU!" He quickly pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"How can you still be alive i mean you fell."  
  
"I have no clue...all i remember is everything going black and then seeing you crying.Soo what is this all about wishing you told me something?"  
  
He pulled her out of the embrace and cupped her face with one hand and his other on her hip.  
  
"mmm...i wanted to tell you...that i love you kagome and no matter what i will always be here."  
  
He then kissed her on her lips. She was surprised at first but soon after kissed him back.Then pulled away after a few minutes.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"MMM?"  
  
"I love you too my dog eared boy."  
  
______________________________________________________________-  
  
THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY...I REPEAT IT IS NOT THE END...i am styll gonna work on way more chapters...im planning to do 20 more which means more adventures....since the last chapter i forgot to add an authors note since i wrote that chapter n this one on the same day im gonna do it here.....  
  
Now jenn is now on tylenol after i whacked her in the head with a baseball bat....  
  
jenn: i'll get you wendy...ouch ma head hurts..can u kiss it for me.  
  
wendy: kiss it yourself.  
  
leslie: eh me wrote a shizzal nizzal lemon...wanna c it ya'll  
  
ashley: k miss sicky grl dont wanna read nobody havin their groove on alright...i'm a christian and christians do not read the naughtyness n neither should you..  
  
leslie:bizzach!!!!! shuve it iight!  
  
ashley: k see this cross....yes...you know what i'll do with it.  
  
wendy: the nuns in our skool will get mad if u get leslies blood all over that.  
  
jenn:screw the nuns muahahhahaah..ouch my head!  
  
wendy: I AM THE QUEEN MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!  
  
leslie: k buddie...BUDDIE!  
  
ashley: buddie yourself you-you--POOONANI!  
  
leslie:your the poonani  
  
ashley:no u r  
  
leslie:no u  
  
ashley: u r...POONANI!  
  
wendy: shut up....ne waiz gotta get these babies to bed before they pee their pants soo gonna get sum ideas for future chapters and u might hear sum ideas from the peanut gallery(ashley,jenn and leslie). chow bambinos and bambinas 


	8. Feathers of a mystical creature

chapter 8- Feathers of a mystical creature.  
  
"I love you too my dog eared boy." whispered kagome as she leaned her head against his chest.  
  
"I'm glad" replied inuyasha and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer.  
  
"AWWWW! LOOK AT THAT! ISN'T THAT JUST L-O-V-E-L-Y! AWWWW!" yelled sango from a nearby tree with stary eyes.  
  
"What is it with women and togetherness? sheesh! aaaaaa----SANGO? WAIT UP!" yelled miroku running after sango and sango ran up to inuyasha and kagome.  
  
"huh?" said kagome and inuyasha at the same time when they saw sango and miroku running towards them.  
  
"oh, kagome-chan! I thought you died...and and ...your like a sister to me! KAGOME!" sango cried as she hugged kagome tightly.  
  
"dont cry sango,i'm fine now." replied kagome.  
  
"Well, i'm happy."she smiled back.  
  
"eh,inuyasha? are you planning to do what i think you are planning to do because if your planning to do what i am guessing that you are planning to do because you know you can come to me and ask about the stuff your planning to do because i have done a lot of planning and yes i can help you with the planning you need to do."  
  
"Shut up you fuck head! i ain't fuckin nobody alright so fuck off and fuck a tree."yelled inuyasha.  
  
"Well he's still the same." added sango.  
  
"No kidin'." added miroku.  
  
"why you lil---"  
  
"INUYASHA!"yelled kagome trying to stop inuyasha from killing miroku right then and there.  
  
"sorry it's just that......nothing....nevermind...that stupid.....BAKA!"  
  
"great now..can we go back to the village...i'm sure they are deeply worried." asked kagome.  
  
"Sure....hop on kagome." said inuyasha and he kneeled down for kagome to climb onto his back.  
  
"umm ok." said kagome she hopped on.  
  
"We'll walk inuyasha, it's such a beautiful day anyways." said sango.  
  
"Yah by you twowink wink" said miroku.  
  
Inuyasha leaped into the air and was then gone in a flash with kagome on his back.  
  
'mmm.....today was awfully scary.But inuyasha told me he loved me and not kikiyo soo that surely brought my day up.I never noticed but my love for him sure is strong...so strong it's scary.'Kagome thought to herself while she was on inuyasha back,gasping each time inuyasha jumped on a tree branches and jumped into the air.Inuyasha's ears twitched a bit.  
  
'aww...his ears are so adorable....lemme just....' thought kagome.  
  
As she was reaching to tweak at his adorable dog ears she felt a deep pain coming from her heart to her bag.She screamed at the sudden pain.  
  
"KAGOME! WHAT'S WRONG?"yelled inuyasha as he heared her fearful scream.He heared her moan in pain and immediatly landed on the ground.Kagome carefully climbed off his back and fell to the ground on her knees with on hand supporting her weight while the other was cleching her heart.She screamed again but this time it was worse.  
  
"KAGOME!TELL ME WHATS WRONG!" he yelled as he put his arms around her.  
  
"P-p-p-lease i-i-i-nuy-y-y-ash-sh-sh-a s-s-tay away." she whispered to him.  
  
"i wont kagome no matter what your in pain and i need too help!"  
  
A velvot-blue glow began to surrond kagomes pain stricken body.Inuyasha quickly backed away not knowing what was happening.  
  
"Kagome what the hell?!?"  
  
Her moans of pain were getting worse as tears fell from her brown eyes.She let out one final intoxicating scream that echoed the forest that surronded them.Her eyes wide open filled with such pain.On her back you could see something trying to emerge from it.......WINGS! ANGEL WINGS!but why from...kagome....a human.  
  
"Ka-ka-gome!" yelled inuyasha as he saw the wings emerge from her back.They suddenly vanished and kagome fell to the ground face first.  
  
"KAGOME!" inuyasha cried as he ran to her taking her into his arms.Surronding them were Red Rose Petals and White angel feathers floating in the air.  
  
"What on earth is wrong kagome? Tell me please kagome." he said bringing her close to his chest and smoothing out her hair  
  
sry ppl i luv angels.....got that part from DN ANGEL.....what a show...a must see i recommend it to ya'll. ne wais here's my lil skit....  
  
ashley b: oh my god wendy i was watching these guys play soccer n i saw this sexy guys TUSHIE!  
  
wendy: tushie? out of all the words u use TUSHIE! ur such a fag...  
  
ashleyb: fuck you  
  
wendy: do u realli want to.....i noe im sexi but hey i dunt do it with girls ok go ask leslie.  
  
ashleyb:Leslie....fuck me!  
  
leslie:Ok  
  
Wendy : ok ok ok....im scared of u all soo i'm going to the cafeteria and look for nikita alright.  
  
Jenn: wendy.....i'm here ....n i got a new weapon....it's called the jenninator 5000.  
  
wendy: OH NOOOOOOOO!  
  
the end lol more to come though  
  



End file.
